1. Field of the Invention
The principles of the invention relate generally to networks, and more particularly, to point-to-multi-point or non-broadcasting multi-access virtual private network (VPN) tunnels in networks.
2. Description of Related Art
The advent and rise of the Internet has permitted the widespread use of electronic forms of communication across vast distances at high speed. The widespread use of electronic forms of communication has resulted in the need to protect the security of such communications from unauthorized monitoring. To provide security across local area networks (LANs), private and public wide area networks (WANs), and the Internet, Internet Protocol Security (IPsec) has been developed. IPsec protocols may operate in networking devices, such as a router or a firewall, that connect each LAN to the “outside world.” IPsec typically encrypts all traffic going into a WAN, and decrypts traffic coming from the WAN.
IPsec conventionally produces virtual private network (VPN) tunnels that include point-to-point links. Applications that require a point-to-multi-point (PTMP), or non-broadcasting multi-access (NBMA), environment typically cannot run over IPsec tunnels directly. To provide PTMP service, existing techniques, such as generic routing encapsulation (GRE) tunneling, have developed a protocol layer between upper protocol layers and IPsec tunnels. Such techniques, however, require applicable support (e.g., GRE support) on all participating networking devices, and also introduce the overhead of GRE.